


the young king and queen

by seijhoes



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ez is a good friend and he cares, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijhoes/pseuds/seijhoes
Summary: Ezran demonstrates once again that he's a good king and friend, and we love him for it.(Alternatively, just a bunch of one shots that demonstrate him being a good person, with some comfort for him as well)(Spoilers for s3! Just as a warning)
Relationships: (only briefly mentioned tho) - Relationship, Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ezran & Original Female Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	1. An Apology

**Author's Note:**

> So, I read on the wiki for Kasef that he has a younger sibling (and to make sure I wasn't seeing things I looked on Ahling's wiki too), but it didn't specify whether he had a sister or brother, so I just gave him a sister, and I wanted her and Ezran to bond. Surprisingly this is my first tdp piece and I've been here for a while, so enjoy? Selina is all mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezran feels badly about how things went down during the final battle, and wants to make up for it however he can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m reworking this a little bit. So this is the first chapter, and from here it’ll progress as they get older. Here, they’re still about ten, enjoy!

Opeli told Ezran it wasn’t typically normal for queens and kings to make personal visits to other kingdoms unless it was an important matter, but to him, this was an important matter, and he couldn’t rest easy unless he did this.

It had only been about a week since the final battle at the Storm Spire, protecting the Dragon Queen, Zubeia, and Zym. Many lives had been lost on both sides, however, it seemed like the threat had been eliminated, what with Viren being gone and Claudia in the wind. Things were getting better, what with Rayla heading the new Dragon Guard, and Callum learning from Ibis, the Skywing elf mage. Callum was also planning on staying in Xadia, his reason being to learn more magic, but also to be a liaison between the human kingdoms and Xadia (though Ez knew the bigger reason was that Rayla was there, but he wouldn’t expose his brother like that). Ezran, however, couldn’t stay, as much as he would’ve liked to, but Katolis needed its king, and most everyone had begun the long journey to their own homes already. The only people left were him, Soren, Corvus, Opeli, and Queen Aanya of Duren, though she was preparing to leave as well. The two had gotten closer over the past week, with her telling him about her own experiences as a young ruler while doling out advice, which he appreciated. He hoped that they would stay in contact.

“Aanya!” Ezran called, catching her before she mounted her horse. “I hope to see you soon!”

Aanya smiled sincerely and nodded, “So do I, it was a pleasure to get to know you Ezran. I hope to see you do well as king.”

He flashed a grin at her, “What will you do when you get home?”

“Well, I suppose we as a whole kingdom will mourn the people we’ve lost, and we move on stronger than before.” She hummed, looking down at him. “What about you?”

“The same I guess, and trying to get used to being king, for real this time.” Ezran sighed. “Though, there’s something that hasn’t been sitting right with me.”

Aanya dismounted, waving away the soldiers standing close by. “What’s the matter? If it’s about being king, you have nothing to--”

He shook his head. “It’s not about that, I… Well, I was thinking about Prince Kasef…”

She shifted from foot to foot, frowning. It had been two of her arrows that had ultimately ended Kasef’s life, not that she regretted it. “What about him?”

“When he was introduced to me, they said he was the eldest son, does that mean he has more family?”

“I believe other than his father and him, he has a younger sister, I’ve only ever heard about her from King Ahling. Her name is Selina.” 

Ezran sighed, his gut twisting. “Does she know her brother’s dead?”

“As soon as the battle ended, I believe word was sent out… I ensured that it got out myself.” Aanya nodded. “So, she’s aware.”

“Your majesty, we need to be returning.” One of the soldiers piped up, catching Aanya’s attention.

She nodded, turning to face Ezran again. “It’ll be alright… Goodbye Ezran, I’ll see you.” She smiled and mounted her horse once again, heading in the direction of Duren, and leaving Ezran to think.

***

“Your majesty, what’s on your mind?”

Ezran looked up, he hadn’t realized he’d been quiet for most of the journey. It was Opeli who had spoken to him, looking down at him in concern. “Your majesty?”

“Oh, sorry, just thinking.” 

“About?”

He sighed. “About Prince Kasef, and his family… I mean, he’s dead, Opeli, I can’t imagine how they’re feeling.”

Opeli nodded, looking ahead. “I understand your majesty, but it was Prince Kasef’s choice to go down the path that he did. His actions had consequences, and unfortunately, they were fatal.”

“But… Don’t you think his father and sister deserve an explanation? They don’t know anything of what happened!” He exclaimed, stopping in his tracks. “Not to mention Neolandia lost it’s whole army, which makes it more vulnerable-”

“Your majesty, what are you trying to get at?” Opeli frowned.

“I… I’m trying to say that they deserve an explanation, and an apology, on behalf of Katolis, for roping them into this mess.” He stated.

She sighed. “It isn’t normal for kings and queens to make personal visits, your majesty, not unless it’s important.”

“Opeli, please, it is important.” Ezran stood in front of her. “It’s important to me that Neolandia knows Katolis is sorry, and maybe our kingdoms could grow closer because of it!” He pleaded. “Please.”

Opeli glanced at Corvus, who merely shrugged, and then back to Ezran. “It’s out of our way but… Fine, we can go.”

Ezran beamed at her. “Thank you Opeli.”

“I just hope you know what you’re doing, your majesty.”

He grinned, a bit of a skip in his step now as they changed their course to Neolandia. “I do, trust me.”

***

Neolandia was really hot, which made sense since it was mostly desert, but it didn’t make it any better. Ezran was sweating buckets, and he could tell his companions were too, but hopefully they could rest once they reached their destination.

They got a lot of odd looks as they approached the castle, and were stopped by guards once they reached the gates. Opeli and Corvus tensed and Bait grunted, but Ezran stood proud and tall. “We’re here to see the king.”

“The king is still recovering and wishes to see no one.” One guard spoke gruffly.

Ezran frowned, “Okay, can we see the princess then?”

The guards shared a look, then looked back down at Ezran. “Why do you want to see the princess?”

“It’s royal business, tell her the King of Katolis wishes to speak with her.”

Their eyes widened and they bowed quickly, moving out of the way to let them in. “O-Our apologies your majesty, please, right this way.”

He smiled triumphantly, walking past them. “Thank you!”

The castle was certainly grand, though it wasn’t anything like back home. There were paintings along the wall of previous kings and queens, their regal bearing forever captured on the canvas. Up ahead, he could see King Ahling’s portrait, and when the doors opened into the throne room, there was a portrait of the king, Prince Kasef, and Princess Selina. They looked serious, though Ahling was smiling as he had both arms wrapped around his children. Around Ezran, the crowd parted as he walked towards the throne, bowing once he stood right in front of it. “Your highness.”

Selina looked down at him, her dark brown eyes regarding him quizzically. “Your majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Ezran stood back up straight, clearing his throat and blinking. She wasn’t that much older than he was, maybe a year if he had to guess. “I… Well, I wanted to say sorry, about your father and brother.”

She winced, and he felt a pang of guilt for bringing it up. It hadn’t been that long since he had been killed, they must still be in mourning. “Thank you, for your condolences… It means very much, that you came in person instead of sending a letter.” That last bit sounded a little bitter, and Ezran wondered if she was referring to the letter Aanya had sent.

He cleared his throat again. “I also wanted to apologize on behalf of Katolis, for dragging your kingdom into a battle that didn’t need to be fought.”

Selina sighed and rose from the throne, stepping down and gesturing for him to follow. She lead him to a study, sitting down and pulling out a chair. “I don’t want my subjects overhearing… They were so for the idea of war, and now that they know the outcome, they’re ashamed… But, then again, so am I.”

Ezran frowned, “It’s not your fault, your highness… You couldn’t have known.”

“No, but if I could have done more to stop Kasef from going forward-” She stopped, choking up. “T-Then… Maybe he’d still be here, and I wouldn’t be alone…”

“But, you’re not alone, you have your father, don’t you? Isn’t he still here?”

She sighed, her hands trembling. “He’s still alive, but critically wounded. Our doctors aren’t sure if… If-”

He frowned, reaching across hesitantly and putting his hand on hers. “I’m so sorry.”

Selina sniffled and wiped her eyes with her free hand. “I-I’m just scared, I don’t know if I’m ready to become queen if something were to happen.”

Ezran smiled sympathetically. “Trust me, I didn’t think I was ready either, sometimes I still don’t think I’m ready, but I think what helps is that I have a big support system to back me up, my brother and my friends!”

“I… I don’t really have any friends.” She shrugged, ducking her head down.

“Well… You have one now.” Ezran grinned. “I’ll be your friend!”

She looked back up, her eyes wide. “You will?”

“Sure! Us young rulers need to stick together right? That’s what Queen Aanya says, we have to be strong, a united front so people know not to mess with us!”

Selina smiled, wiping the remainder of her tears away. “I suppose that’s true… Okay, friends then.”

“Friends!”

***

1 month later 

A lot had happened in a month.

For one, there had been more groundwork for peace talk with Xadia, thanks to Callum, who had also learned more magic, according to his letter. Zym was growing bigger everyday, and Ezran found it hard to believe that one day he would be as massive as his parents. He also found it hard to believe that one day he’d be able to talk too, but they weren’t there yet.

Callum was also happy to report that the Dragon Guard had been officially established, with Rayla as the head. Even though Ezran wasn’t there to see him write it, he could tell that Callum was extremely proud of her.

Ezran himself was also settling into being king, officially, and it wasn’t too bad. Though, they were holding his coronation today, and later on a ball, and he was really nervous. Thankfully, Callum and Rayla were coming from Xadia to be by his side for it.

The coronation itself was fine, but the ball was the part he was nervous for. Soren stood by his side while he sat on his throne, Bait napping on his lap, not minding the loud chatter and music from the large crowd. He could see Rayla and Callum dancing, though it seemed like Rayla was leading instead of his brother, which was proved when she dipped him and brought him back up. Ezran laughed to himself at seeing Callum’s red face, he was so whipped.

“King Ezran.” Soren nudged him, causing him to look ahead.

Princess, or rather, Queen Selina stood in front of him, flanked by two guards. Unfortunately, her father hadn’t pulled through, and she had to ascend the throne. She had written to him about her worries, and he had reassured her that everything would turn out okay, and that Katolis stood by her. And now she was here, smiling. “Selina!” He got up, much to Bait’s dismay, and gave her a tight hug, which she happily returned. “I didn’t know you were coming!”

“Of course.” She smiled and pulled away. “I always support my friends.”

He grinned, turning to Soren. “Soren, this is Queen Selina of Neolandia, Selina, this is a member of the Crown guard, Soren.”

Soren smiled cheekily, “Oh, I know who she is, you talk about her a lot.”

Ezran blushed, but Selina smiled and curtsied. “A pleasure to meet you Soren, and I’m flattered. Ezran, would you dance with me?”

“Oh, of course!” Ezran smiled and took her hand, leading her out onto the dance floor. “Thank you again for coming.”

“Like I said, I support my friends, and you’ve been a very good one to me.” Selina smiled. “It helps with the loneliness at home, I suppose.”

“Well, I’m here anytime you need me.” He grinned.

Meanwhile, Soren watched the young king and queen dance and laugh, giving a small nod to Callum and Rayla, who had walked up to them. “How much do you wanna bet that those two are gonna fall in love?”

“Aw cmon, can’t they just be good friends?” Callum protested. “They’re only kids.”

“I’m not saying now, but like, in the future.”

“I’d be willing to bet.” Rayla smirked.

“Rayla!”

“Alright, you’re on, elf.” Soren grinned.

Callum groaned, but he couldn’t help but smile as he watched his little brother enjoy himself. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but… Maybe one day, in the future. However, that day was not today.


	2. I’ll be There for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina’s coping, and she has Ez to help her, we love that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, by popular demand (and I had no idea people would like Selina and Ez this much!), I’ve brought back these two sunshines. Here, currently, they’re about fifteen? So it’s been about four or five years since the final battle

Selina couldn’t remember the last time she had a nightmare that had shaken her to her core.

She sat up in bed, shaking as she wiped the sweat from her brow. Why now, of all times was this memory coming back to haunt her? She pushed the sheets back and slipped out of bed, pulling her robe on as she walked out to her balcony. She took a deep breath as she looked over the sand dunes of her kingdom, the moon hiding behind some clouds in the distance. The view calmed her, especially at night, when it was cooler and there were only the sounds of the night; crickets were calming to her.

She leaned against the railing, taking a moment to calm herself down. It was silly, the nightmare at least. It wasn’t one that she had had since her father had died, and she couldn’t help but wonder why now? It had been years since both her father and older brother, Kasef, had left her and since then she had become queen of Neolandia. It had been scary, and nerve wracking at first, but she was grateful for the guidance of her friend and fellow ruler, Ezran, the king of Katolis. He had been in the same boat as her, what with the passing of his father and having to ascend the throne at a young age. There was also Queen Aanya of Duren, but she supposed that talking to Ezran put her at ease, she felt like she had nothing to hide when she was with him. It was part of what made him a good king.

“Selina?”

Selina felt a hand on her shoulder, and she couldn’t help but smile. “Sorry, I didn’t wake you did I?”

Ezran shook his head, standing next to her. “I heard you get up, what’s going on?”

Was it silly to have royal sleepovers? If it was, Selina, Ezran, and Aanya certainly didn’t care, and really, who could argue against them?

“Did Aanya wake up?”

He shook his head, “No, she’s still asleep. Don’t avoid the question, what’s going on?”

Selina sighed, raking her fingers through her hair. “It was just a nightmare, that’s all.”

“About? If you don’t mind me asking that is.”

Now, she wasn’t sure why, but at that moment, she began to tear up, and before she knew it, big, fat tears were rolling down her cheeks. “I-I… God, I don’t even know why I’m crying…”

Ezran frowned. “It’s okay, just take your time.”

She sighed shakily, wiping her eyes. “I don’t even think it could be considered a nightmare, it was just… it hurt.”

“How so?”

“My father was in it… It was before he passed, and he called me into his chambers and he told me to take care of the kingdom.” She sniffled. “Then, he told me that he loved me, and that I would make a wonderful queen-” She faltered, starting to cry again. “A-A queen to be proud of…”

Ezran slipped his arm around her, letting her cry into his nightshirt. “It’s okay… Just let it out…”

“I-I miss him Ezran, I miss him so much…” She sobbed quietly, gripping his shirt in her fist.

“Trust me, I understand that too.” He sighed. 

She pulled away to look at him, her eyes glassy from the tears. “Do you have moments like these too..?”

“Oh sure, every now and then… I wish he were here to see Callum and I, how much we’ve grown and stuff… But I feel like he’s watching us from wherever he is, yknow? Along with our mom.” He offered a wide smile, one that she couldn’t help but return.

“I like to think that my father and mother, and even Kasef are watching over me too… I want to make them proud.” Selina sighed, rubbing her eyes. 

Ezran smiled, “You are, I know it! I mean, you’re probably one of the most amazing queens I know.”

She laughed softly. “You only know two.”

“Three, if you count the Dragon Queen.”

“I suppose that’s fair.” Selina smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder. “And, if you ever need to talk, it can be me you know…”

He smiled and nodded, pulling her into a hug. “I know… Thank you Selina.”

“Of course…” She returned the hug, yawning into his shoulder. “Mm.”

He chuckled. “Come on, you should get some rest.” He led her back to her bed, tucking her in. “Night.”

“Night Ez…” She yawned, going back to sleep almost immediately. 

Ezran smiled down at her, going back to his own spot.

“You’re whipped.”

He jumped slightly and looked over to see Aanya sitting up slightly. He couldn’t see her face in the dark, but he could guess she was wearing a very smug look. “I’m not whipped.” He whisper shouted.

She chuckled softly. “I’m no expert in relationships, but I can recognize a crush when I see one.” She whispered back. 

Ezran groaned softly, his cheeks going about as red as Bait when he was upset. “Goodnight Aanya.”

Aanya chuckled and laid back down, “Goodnight Ezran.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, I’m conflicted as to whether I should make them get together eventually or just let them be buddies, I’m good with either! Let me know what y’all would prefer
> 
> follow me!  
> tumblr: leifyy  
> twitter: seijhoe_


End file.
